


Not A Dream

by angelus2hot



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Angst, Community: iwry_marathon, Dark, Dreams and Nightmares, F/M, Not Happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-14
Updated: 2016-11-14
Packaged: 2018-08-31 00:19:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8555326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: Sometimes a dream can turn into a nightmare.





	

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** Not A Dream  
>  **Fandom:** Buffy the Vampire Slayer  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** Angel/Buffy Summers  
>  **Rating:** PG-13  
>  **Word Count:** 276  
>  **Summary:** Sometimes a dream can turn into a nightmare.  
>  **A/N:** written for [I Will Remember You Marathon](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/IWRY2016) at iwry_marathon

Angel reached out and gently wiped the tears from her eyes. “What’s wrong, baby?”

“I... I... had a... dream that...” Buffy struggled to get the words out. “I dreamed everyone I knew...” She sniffed loudly before burying her face in his chest. “They were all... youweredead.” The words came out in a jumble against his skin.

“Shh.” Angel kissed the top of her head. “It’s okay. It was just a dream.” 

Sobs continued to wrack her body as he tightened his arms around her and whispered nonsensical words until she quieted. 

When her tears stopped he cupped her chin in his hand and urged her to look him in the eyes. “Better?”

Buffy gave him a small smile. “I think so.” She brushed her hair back from her face before she tried to sit up. “Sorry I went to pieces like that.”

He shook his head. “Stay.” Angel’s arms were like a vice holding her in place refusing to budge. 

With a quizzical look on her face she leaned her head back and stared up at him. 

“Don’t get up.” His voice held a warning and a plea all in one. “Don’t leave this bed, please.”

She leaned over and placed a swift kiss on his bare chest. “Don’t be silly. I’m just going to freshen up. I’ll be right back.”

Without another word Buffy jumped up out of bed. She turned around to glance back at Angel but he was no longer there.

Her face held a look of horror as she spun around the room calling his name. “Angel!”

Tears began to fall down cheeks. 

_It wasn’t a dream after all._


End file.
